Life during a war
by PMakepeace98
Summary: What if Tris was pregnant during the war, meaning she couldn't fight? She doesn't work with Marcus either. First chapter is the prologue. Fourtris. Will is still alive. This was requested by one of my reviewers on another story. Some bad language and mentions of adult themes. Please read and review. I DON'T own Divergent or the characters!
1. Prologue

Life during a war

Chapter 1: Prologue

Tobias closes the door behind us and slips off his shoes. "Want some water?" He asks.

"No thanks." I hold my hands in front of me.

"You okay?" He asks me, touching my cheek. His hand cradles the side of my head, his long fingers slipping through my hair. He smiles and holds my head in place as he kisses me. Heat spreads through my body, slowly. And fear, buzzing like an alarm in my chest.

His lips still on mine, he pushes the jacket from my shoulders. I flinch when I hear it drop, and push him back, my eyes burning. I don't know why I feel this way. I didn't feel like this when he kissed me on the train. I press my palms to my face, covering my eyes. "What? What's wrong?"

I shake my head.

"Don't tell me it's nothing." His voice is cold. He grabs my arm. "Hey. Look at me."

I take my hands from my face and lift my eyes to his. The hurt in his eyes and the anger in his clenched jaw surprise me.

"Sometimes I wonder," I say, as calmly as I can, "what's in it or you. This… whatever it is." I say.

"What's in it for me," he repeats. He steps back, shaking his head. "You're an idiot, Tris."

"I'm not an idiot," I say. "Which is why I know that it's a little weird that, of all the girls you could have chosen, you chose me. So if you're just looking for um, you know… that…"

"What? Sex?" He scowls at me. "You know, if that was all I wanted, you probably wouldn't be the first person I would go to."

I feel like he just punched me in the stomach.

"I'm going to leave now," I say quietly as I turn toward the door.

"No, Tris." He grabs my wrist and wrenches me back. I push him away, hard, but he grabs my other wrist, holding our crossed arms between us.

"I'm sorry I said that," He says. "What I meant was that you aren't like that. Which I knew when I met you."

"You're an obstacle in my fear landscape." My lower lip wobbles. "Did you know that?"

"What?" He releases my wrists, and the hurt look is back. "You're afraid of me?"

"Not you," I say. I bite my lip to keep it still. "Being with you… with anyone. I've never been involved with someone before, and… you're older, and I don't know what your expectations are, and…"

"Tris," He says sternly. "I don't know what delusion you're operating under, but this is all new to me, too."

"Delusion?" I repeat. "You mean you haven't…" I raise my eyebrows. "Oh. _Oh. _I just assumed…" That because I am so absorbed by him, everyone else must be too. "Um. You know."

"Well, you assumed wrong." He looks away. His cheeks are bright, like he's embarrassed. "You can tell me anything, you know," he says. He takes my face in his hands, his fingertips cold and his palms warm. "I am kinder than I seemed in training."

He kisses me between the eyebrows, and on the tip of the nose, and then he carefully fits his mouth to mine. I am on edge. I have electricity coursing through my veins instead of blood. I want him to kiss me, I want him to.

His hands shift to my shoulders, and his fingers brush over the edge of my bandage. He pulls back with a puckered brow.

"Are you hurt?" he asks, concerned.

"No. It's another tattoo. It's healed. I just… wanted to keep it covered up." I tell him.

"Can I see?" He asks.

I nod, my throat tight. I pull my sleeve down and slip my shoulder out of it. he stares down at my shoulder for a second, and then runs his fingers over it. They rise and fall with my bones, which stick out farther than I will like. When he touches me, I feel like everywhere his skin meets mine is changed by the connection. It sends thrill through my stomach. Not just fear. Something else too. A wanting.

He peels the corner of the bandage away. His eyes roam over the symbol of Abnegation, and he smiles.

"I have the same one, on my back." He says, laughing.

"Really? Can I see it?" I ask.

He presses the bandage over the tattoo and pulls my shirt back over my shoulder.

"Are you asking me to undress, Tris?" He asks.

"Only… partially." I answer.

He grabs the hem of his t-shirt and pulls it over his head.

A patch of Dauntless flames covers his right side, but other than that his chest is unmarked. He averts his eyes.

"What is it?" I ask, frowning. He looks… uncomfortable.

"I don't invite many people to look at me," He says. "Any people, actually." He says.

"I can't imagine why," I say softly. "I mean, look at you."

I walk slowly around him and look at his back. His tattoo is amazing. Flames. Faction symbols. All five of them.

"I think we've made a mistake," He says softly. "We've all started to put down the virtues of the other factions in the process of bolstering our own. I don't want to do that. I want to be brave, and selfless, and smart, and kind, and honest." He clears his throat. "I continually struggle with kindness."

"No one's perfect," I say. "It doesn't work that way. One bad thing goes away, and another bad thing replaces it."

I walk around him again and look at him before placing my lips on his, wrapping my hands around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist. We get more passionate the longer we kiss and he starts moving towards the bed. I feel fear rising in me but I push it away. I don't want to be scared of this. I want him.

"Tris, we don't have to go too far if you don't want to." He says.

"I want you. I want this. I don't want to be scared of something that every couple does." I tell him.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Positive." I say before kissing him again.

It isn't long before we are both naked on the bed and he is hovering above me, giving me a questioning look. I nod. And we get lost in each other.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. This is just a prologue.**

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update my other fanfics recently, I have been busy. I will update them tomorrow. I will possibly update this one again tomorrow as well, if not the day after.**

**Please review!**


	2. Pregnant

Life during a war

Chapter 2: Pregnant

It has been a week since Tobias, Susan, Caleb and I came to the factionless. The war started three weeks ago, after my last week of initiation. I have been sick all week, Tobias is worried, I can tell, he won't let me do much either. Right now I am sitting outside on a patch of grass and someone comes up to me, sitting next to me on the green grass. I look to my side and see Susan, giving me a small smile. I smile back at her but I feel the need to puke, so I turn to my other side so I don't throw up on her. She rubs my back as I puke, like Tobias does, it's comforting. When I'm done she gives me a bottle of water and I drink from it. "Are you feeling better now?" She asks.

"Yeah. Thank you." I answer.

"Beatrice, have you and Tobias, you know, done… it?" She asks shyly._ Why would she ask me that? _I think to myself.

"Yeah." I say.

"When?" She asks.

"About five weeks ago, why?" I reply.

"You have been sick for a week; you're always hungry or tired. Have you missed a period?" She asks.

"Shit." I say, I now realise why she's asking me these questions now. I have missed a period, but I put that down to the stress of living during a war. She gives me a white box with two simple words on it. 'Pregnancy test'. "Where did you get that?" I ask.

"I found a stash of them in a closet and figured you might need one." She tells me.

"Can you come with me?" I ask.

She nods and stands up before holding her hand out for me. We walk to the female toilet and I go into one of the cubicles, she waits outside. I open the box and read the instructions before peeing on the end of the stick, like it says. I flush the toilet, close the lid and wait for three minutes, like it says. Except, I'm not counting. I just sit there staring at the little white stick that is going to show me if my life is going to change drastically or not. Not just my life, but Tobias' life. And we're fighting a war.

I'm still staring at the test when the word 'pregnant' appears on the screen. I feel tears pooling in my eyes and I can't control them as they fall down my cheeks. "Beatrice?" I hear Susan say. But I continue to cry. I'm having a baby in a war. I could die. Tobias could die. He or she could die. "I'm going to get Tobias." She says before leaving the room. I just sit there and cry.

It isn't long before I hear the door open again. "Tris." Tobias says. I stand up and open the door, still crying. I can tell he is worried by the look on his face and the fact that he runs to me and catches me as my knees buckle from underneath me and I fall to the ground. He holds me as I cry into his shirt. The test still clutched in my hand. "Hey. What's wrong?" He says after a few minutes of silence. I give him the test and he's shocked.

"We're fighting a war and I'm pregnant. What if you die, or I die, or the baby dies?" I cry and he just holds me.

"It's going to be all right. I promise. We're going to be fine. All of us are going to be fine." He says and I feel one of his tears fall onto my head. He places one of his hands on my stomach and I look up at him to see him crying. "I love you, Tris, I love the baby too." He says.

"I love you, Tobias." I say before kissing him. I place my hand over his one that is on my stomach. "I can't do this without you. Just promise you won't leave me, I know that you won't let me fight now. Just promise you won't die." I say.

"I promise I won't die, or leave you and the baby. I love you too much." He says. "And you're right; you're not going to fight anything. You're going to relax and keep you and the baby healthy and safe. I'll make sure someone is always with you though, so you don't get lonely and just in case something happens." He adds.

"I just wish my mum was here. I always wanted her to be there if I ever had children." I say and new tears fall down my cheeks.

"Hey, I'm here. I always will be. I'll be there to hold your hand when you give birth. I'll be there to rub your feet and your back if you want me to. I'll be there to get you food when you need or want it. I'll be there for all of it. I promise." He says.

"But we're in a war. You're going to need to do things, like fight." I say.

"But I'll be with you most of the time. I'll spend more time with you and our baby than I will fighting. I promise." He says.

"I know you will." I say.

"Just promise me to try not to stress or do anything stupid. I want you and our unborn child to be safe and healthy." He says.

"I promise." I say before yawning.

"Let's get you back to bed so you can get some sleep." He says before standing, picking me up, bridal style, as he does. He carries me out of the room and to our mattress that is on the floor and really uncomfortable. He lays me down gently and tucks me in before placing a kiss on my head.

"Stay with me." I say.

"Always." He says as he lays down beside me and wraps his arm around my waist. That is the last thing I hear before I drift into a peaceful sleep.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	3. Candor

Life during a war

Chapter 3: Candor

It has been a week since we found out about the baby that is currently growing inside of me. Only Susan and Tobias know at the moment. Yesterday Tobias and arrived at Candor only to be arrested and held in a cell, waiting to be questioned under truth serum. I have been throwing up on the floor all morning so the room smells of vomit but Tobias doesn't mind, neither do I, it's just a symptom of being pregnant.

Tobias and I are sitting in the corner of the room; there isn't a bed or anything in here, when the door opens. Christina and Will rush into the room, I stand and embrace them. Christina's fingers dig into my bullet wound and I cry out in pain.

"Got shot," I cry. "Shoulder. Ow."

"Oh God!" They release me. "Sorry, Tris."

"That's okay." I say.

"Why is there vomit on the floor? Are you sick?" Will asks.

"No, I'm not sick. I'm pregnant." I tell them and they look at me, shocked. But then they smile and Christina squeals before wrapping her arms around me again, avoiding my shoulder this time.

"Congratulations." She says.

"Thank you." I say.

She lets go of me and Tobias wraps his arm around my waist as he stands next to me.

"We have to take you both now." A guard says and we walk out of the room. Tobias slides his hand into mine and squeezes it. I squeeze his back.

"Don't worry about the truth serum," Christina says. "It's easy. You barely know what's happening when you're under. It's only when you resurface that you even know what you said. I went under when I was a kid. It's pretty commonplace in Candor."

"Is everyone else all right?" I ask. "Uriah, Lynn, Marlene?"

"All here, except Uriah's brother, Zeke, who is with the other Dauntless."

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"I know, no one saw it coming." She says.

…

The questioner, Niles, calls Tobias forward. Tobias squeezes my hand before walking over to the chair in the middle of the room and sitting in it.

Niles opens the black box which contains two needles, one for Tobias and one for me. He also takes an antiseptic wipe from his pocket and offers it to Tobias. We didn't bother with that kind of thing in Dauntless.

"The injection site is in your neck." Niles says.

Tobias applies the antiseptic to his skin. Niles steps forward and plunges the needle into his neck.

"I will ask you a series of simple questions so that you grow accustomed to the serum as it takes full effect." Niles says. "Now. What is your name?"

"Four." Tobias answers.

"That is a nickname." Niles says. "What is your real name?"

"Tobias." He says.

"Did you know that?" Christina asks me.

I nod.

"What are the names of your parents, Tobias?"

He opens his mouth to answer, and then clenches his jaw as if to stop the words from spilling out.

"Why is this relevant?" Tobias asks.

The Candor around me mutter to each other, some of them scowling. I raise my eyebrows at Christina.

"It's extremely difficult not to immediately answer questions while under the truth serum. It means he has a strong will. And something to hide." Christina tells me.

"Maybe it wasn't relevant before, Tobias, but it is now that you've resisted answering the question. The names of your parents, please."

Tobias closes his eyes. "Evelyn and Marcus Eaton."

Everyone recognises Marcus' surname. I can tell by the clamour that arises in the room after Tobias speaks.

"So you are a faction transfer, are you not?"

"Yes."

"You transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless?"

"Yes. Isn't that obvious?"

I bit my lip. He should calm down. He's giving away too much.

"So I must ask: Why did you transfer?"

Tobias glares at Niles, and keeps his mouth shut. Seconds pass in complete silence. The longer he tries to resist the serum the harder it seems to be for him.

"This is horrible, wrong." I say.

"What?" Christina says. "It's a simple question."

"You don't understand." I say, shaking my head.

"You really care about him." I nod before looking back at Tobias.

"I'll ask again. It is important that we understand the extent of your loyalty to your chosen faction. So why did you transfer to Dauntless, Tobias?"

"To protect myself," Tobias answers. "I transferred to protect myself."

"Protect yourself from what?"

"From my father."

All the conversation in the room stops.

"Thank you for your honesty." Niles says and the rest of the Candor repeat the saying.

"Is your allegiance with your current faction, Tobias?" Niles asks.

"My allegiance is with anyone who does not support the attack on Abnegation." He says.

"Speaking of which, I think we should focus on what happened that day. What do you remember about being under the simulation?"

"I was not under the simulation, at first." He answers. "It didn't work."

"What do you mean, it didn't work?"

"One of the defining characteristics of the Divergent is that their minds are resistant to simulations. And I'm Divergent. So no, it didn't work."

Christina nudges me with her elbow.

"Are you too?" She asks me. "Is that why you were awake?"

I nod.

She looks at me in awe.

"Do you know what it means?" I ask.

"I heard about it when I was young." She says. "Like it was a fantasy story. 'There are people with special powers among us!' like that."

"Well it's not a fantasy, and it's not that big of a deal." I say. "It's like the fear landscape simulation-you were aware while you were in it, and you could manipulate it. Except for me, it's like that in every simulation."

"But Tris, that's impossible." She says as she puts her hand on my elbow.

Niles quiets everyone down and turns back to Tobias.

"Now, when you say 'resistant to simulations' what do you mean?" Niles asks.

"Usually, it means we're aware during simulations. But the attack simulation was different, using a different kind of simulation serum, one with long-range transmitters. Evidently the long-range transmitters didn't work on the Divergent at all, because I awoke in my own mind that morning." Tobias says.

"You say that you weren't under the simulation at first. Can you explain what you mean by that?"

"I mean that I was discovered and brought to Jeanine, and she injected a version of the simulation serum that specifically targeted the Divergent. I was aware during that simulation, but it didn't do much good."

"The video footage from the Dauntless headquarters shows you running the simulation. How exactly do you explain that?"

"When a simulation is running, your eyes still see and process the actual world, but your brain no longer comprehends them. On some level, though, your brain still knows what you're seeing and where you are. The nature of this new simulation was that it recorded my emotional responses to outside stimuli and responded by altering the appearance of that stimuli. The simulation made my enemies into friends, my friends into enemies. I thought I was shutting the simulation down. Really I was receiving instructions about how to keep it running." He says.

"We have seen footage of what ultimately happened to you in the control room, but it is confusing. Please describe it to us."

"Someone entered the room, and I thought it was a Dauntless soldier, trying to stop me from destroying the simulation. I was fighting her, and…" Tobias scowls, struggling. "… and then she stopped, and I got confused. Even if I had been awake, I would have been confused. Why would she surrender? Why didn't she just kill me?" His eyes search the crowd until they find my face. "I still don't understand, how she knew that it would work. I think my conflicted emotions confused the simulation. And then I heard her voice. Somehow, that enabled me to fight the simulation."

I have tears in my eyes, but I blink them back.

"I recognised her, finally. We went back into the control room and stopped the simulation."

"What is the name of this person?"

"Tris." He says. "Beatrice Prior, I mean."

"Did you know her before this happened?"

"Yes."

"How did you know her?"

"I was her instructor. Now we're together."

"I have a final question. Among the Candor, before a person is accepted into our community, they have to completely expose themselves. Given the dire circumstances we are in, we require the same of you. So, Tobias Eaton: what are your deepest regrets?"

"I regret…" Tobias tilts his head, and sighs. "I regret my choice."

"What choice?"

"Dauntless, I was born Abnegation. I was planning on leaving Dauntless, and becoming factionless. But then I met her, and… I felt like maybe I could make something more of my decision. Choosing Dauntless in order to escape my father was an act of cowardice. I regret that cowardice. It means I am not worthy for my faction. I will always regret it."

For a moment we are all silent. I don't know who starts the whisper; it seems to originate from nothing, to come from no one. But someone whispers, "Thank you for your honesty." And the rest of the room repeats it.

I don't join in.

I am the only thing that kept him in the faction he wanted to leave.

Me.

I'm not that special.

I love him.

He loves me.

We're having a baby.

I am distracted from my thoughts when my name is called. It's my turn to go under the truth serum.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. I will update soon, I promise. The next one will be Tris' questioning under the truth serum. **

**Please review!**


	4. Questions

Life during a war

Chapter 4: Questions

I sit in the chair that Tobias was sitting in just moments ago. I wipe my neck with the antiseptic wipe and Niles goes to inject me with the serum, but I pull back. "I would rather do it myself." I say.

"Do you know how to?" He asks.

"Yes." I say.

He offers me the syringe and I inject myself. Someone comes over with a trash can and I throw the needle in it.

"What is your name?" He asks me.

"Beatrice Prior."

"But you go by Tris?"

"I do."

"What are the names of your parents, Tris?"

"Andrew and Natalie Prior."

"You are also a faction transfer, are you not?"

"Yes." I say.

"You came from Abnegation? And chose Dauntless?" He asks.

"Yes." I say again.

"Why did you transfer?"

I strain, the way I used to strain when I could almost remember the answer to a test question but couldn't call it to mind.

"I wasn't good enough for Abnegation," I say, "and I wanted to be free. So I chose Dauntless."

"Why weren't you good enough?"

"Because I was selfish."

"You _were_ selfish? You aren't anymore?"

"Of course I am. My mother said that everyone is selfish," I say, "but I became less selfish in Dauntless. I discovered there were people I would fight for. Die for, even."

"Tris, would you please tell us what happened the day of the attack?"

"I woke up and everyone was under the simulation. So I played along until I found Tobias."

"What happened after you and Tobias were separated?"

"Jeanine tried to have me killed, but my mother saved me. She used to be Dauntless, so she knew how to use a gun." I say. "She distracted the Dauntless soldiers so I could get away, and they killed her. I kept running, and I found my father and my brother. We formed a plan to destroy the simulation. We infiltrated the Dauntless compound, and my father and I went up to the control room. He fought off the Dauntless soldiers at the expense of his life. I made it to the control room, and Tobias was there." I say, trying to fight of the tears.

"Tobias said you fought him, but then stopped. Why did you do that?"

"Because I realised that one of us would have to kill the other, and I didn't want to kill him." I say.

"You gave up?"

"No!" I snap. "No, not exactly. I remembered something I had done in my fear landscape in Dauntless initiation… in a simulation, a woman demanded that I kill my family, and I let her shoot me instead. It worked then. I thought…" I pinch the bridge of my nose. My head is starting to ache. "I was so frantic, but all I could think was that there was something to it; there was a strength in it. And I couldn't kill him, so I had to try." I blink the tears from my eyes.

"So you were never under the simulation?"

"No." I press my hands to my eyes to push the tears back so no one can see them. "No," I say again. "No, I am Divergent."

"Just to clarify," says Niles. "Are you telling me that you were almost murdered by the Erudite… and then fought your way into the Dauntless compound… and destroyed the simulation?"

"Yes." I say.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that you have earned the title of Dauntless."

The Dauntless in the room cheer and pump their fists into the air.

"Beatrice Prior, what are your deepest regrets?"

"I regret…" I say.

What do I regret? I don't regret choosing Dauntless. I don't regret shooting the guards outside the control room. What do I regret?

"I regret the fact that I couldn't save my parents, and that they died for me. They died to save me. To protect me. To show they loved me. I couldn't save them. That is what I regret." I say and this time I don't stop the tears as they come. I let them fall.

I hear the words, "Thank you for your honesty." Everyone in the room says it. I stand up and walk over to Tobias, slowly, tears pouring down my face.

Tobias wraps his arms around me and I cry into him.

"Tris." I hear Christina say my name. I turn my head to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know your parents had died." She says. She holds her arms open for me and I go into them. She embraces me and I cry into her.

"We should take them to the place where we've been sleeping." Will says.

Christina nods and I dry my eyes with my hands and take Tobias' hand in mine as Christina and Will lead us to the place where we will be staying.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry the chapter was so short. The next one will be longer, I promise. **

**Please review.**


	5. Telling

Life during a war

Chapter 5: Telling

Tobias and I are awake all night removing the needles from people's arms, after the attack on Candor by the traitor Dauntless. After a few hours though I stop being gentle and just pull as hard as I can.

In the morning when there are no more needles to remove we go to the cafeteria because we're hungry, we're both also rubbing our eyes. Jack Kang announced that we have a meeting at noon so I should be able to have a long nap after we eat.

Tobias has been trying to spend as much time as he can with me, making sure I'm all right and stuff. He's been amazing. I am only seven weeks pregnant though.

When we walk into the cafeteria, hand in hand, I see Caleb.

Caleb runs over to me and folds me carefully into his arms. I breathe a sigh of relief, I haven't seen him in a week and I'm happy to know he's all right.

"Are you all right?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say.

"I heard they got a bunch of the Divergent and started to shoot them. Thank God they didn't find you." He says.

"They only killed one, Tobias kinds shot the person who was doing it. Though, the person who did it isn't dead, he's fine apparently. Though he's got a trial soon. Someone got me out of here though, so I'm fine. Her name is Cara. She's the sister of my friend Will." I say. "When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago. I came with Marcus." Caleb says. Tobias and I stiffen, since finding out about the baby we didn't want him to come anywhere near us in fear of what he could do. "As our only legal political leader, he felt it was his duty to be here-we didn't hear about the attack until an hour ago. One of the factionless saw the Dauntless storming into the building, and the news takes a while to travel among the factionless. Susan's here as well actually."

"Marcus is alive?" I ask.

"He and Peter escaped, and walked back to the city." Caleb says, nodding.

"Where's Peter, then?" I ask.

"He is where you would expect him to be." Caleb says.

"Erudite." I say. I shake my head. "What a-"

I feel like I'm going to throw up, I run to the trash can by the door and puke into it. I feel familiar hands rubbing my back as I do.

When I'm done Tobias hands me a glass of water and I take it gratefully, sipping it. Caleb looks at me, worried. "Are you all right? Are you sick, or something?" My brother asks.

"No, I'm not sick." I say.

"I'll go and get you something to eat whilst you talk to your brother." Tobias says. I nod and he walks to the line of people getting food.

"So, why did you just throw up?" Caleb asks me.

I put my free hand on my stomach, the other still round my cup of water. He still doesn't seem to get it. "Caleb, I'm pregnant." I say. He looks at me, shocked, then he gets angry.

"Is it Tobias'?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"I'm going to kill him." Caleb says before turning to walk over to my boyfriend.

"Caleb, no." I say, grabbing his arm, he turns to face me. "Caleb, don't kill him." I say.

"He got my little sister pregnant at the age of sixteen; I'm going to kill him." Caleb says.

"Don't. I had sex with him willingly. And I want my baby to have a father. Do you really want your niece or nephew to not have a daddy? What would mum and dad say if they knew you killed your sisters' boyfriend who also happens to be the father of her child?" I ask.

"Fine, I won't kill him. But if he hurts you or that baby, I will kill him." Caleb says.

"He's not going to hurt us Caleb." I say.

"Okay. I'm going to go and get some sleep, I'm tired." Caleb says. I nod and he leaves.

I go and sit with Christina, Will, Cara, Uriah, Shauna, Lynn and Marlene and I wait for Tobias to bring me my breakfast. "Is there something you need to tell us Tris?" Uriah asks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You threw up." Uriah says. I forgot that only Will and Christina know about the baby.

"Oh, about that, I'm kinda, pregnant." I say. They look at me, shocked.

"Is it Tobias'?" Uriah asks.

"Why is everyone asking me that question? Do you all think I'm a massive slut or something? Of course it's Tobias'." I say.

"Okay, I was just checking. Congratulations." Uriah says.

"Thank you. Sorry, I've been up all night and my hormones are messing with my head." I say.

"We understand." Marlene says.

They all say their congratulations, then Tobias comes back with two trays of food and sits in the seat next to me. "Hello daddy." Uriah says. Tobias looks at him, shocked.

"You told them?" Tobias asks me.

"Yeah, they asked me why I threw up." I say. He nods and we start eating.

"Congrats dude. Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend's brother." Uriah says, patting Tobias on the back.

"Because we've hardly seen each other since the attack." Tobias says.

"But, we've been seeing each other all week, we all have bunks near each other." Uriah says.

"I know. I've just been busy making sure Tris was okay." Tobias says.

"I understand. Still you should have told me." Uriah says.

"Told you what?" A voice says from behind us. We turn around and see Marcus standing behind us.

"What are you doing here?" Tobias asks.

"Making sure my only son was all right. And his girlfriend." Marcus says.

"Stay away from us." Tobias says.

"Why should I? You're my son. And she's my son's girlfriend. I want to make sure you're both all right. What should you have told him?" Marcus asks.

"Nothing that concerns you." I say.

"Well if it concerns my son, it does concern me." Marcus says, bending down to touch my shoulder.

"Don't touch her!" Tobias yells before standing up and punching his father in the face. Marcus looks shocked. Tobias continues to punch his father, who eventually falls to the floor with blood and bruises on his face.

"Tobias. Stop." I say. Tobias stops and turns to face me. Everyone in the cafeteria is watching. "It's okay." I say as I stand up and walk over to him. He embraces me and Marcus stands up, clutching his face in his hands.

"Why would you do that son?" Marcus asks.

"Maybe because you spent years abusing me and I don't want you to touch the woman I love." Tobias says.

"Tobias, I was trying to make you a stronger and better person." Marcus says.

"No you weren't. You were doing it to ruin him and make him feel weak. You know, he is scared to become a dad because he's afraid he's going to turn out like you." I say and immediately realise that I just told Marcus he's going to be a grandfather.

"You're pregnant, aren't you? That's what you and your friends were talking about?" Marcus asks.

"If she is it has nothing to do with you." Tobias says.

"Why doesn't it? It means I'm going to be a grandfather. Unless of course, it's not yours." Marcus says.

"Are you calling her a slut?" Tobias asks.

"Well, she doesn't really look like someone of your type." Marcus says.

"I love her. She loves me. She's having my baby. And you are not going to be a part of this baby's life, or the life of any other baby we might have after that." Tobias says.

"Why not? It is my grandchild, and they will be my grandchildren if you have any other kids." Marcus says.

"Because you're abusive and you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself. You can't love someone. If you could you wouldn't have abused your own son. Did you ever stop to think that maybe he might have stayed in Abnegation if you hadn't have beat him. And maybe we wouldn't be in this situation now. And if I had stayed in Abnegation, and I was pregnant, you would be allowed to be a part of your grandchild's life. I'm not letting you and your abusive ways anywhere near our baby. I'm not going to let you touch her or him. And I don't care if it means that this child isn't going to have any grandparents, as long as the baby is safe, that is all that matters to me." I say before taking Tobias' hand and dragging him out of the room and to our beds. We pushed our beds together, so we could actually be next to each other. We lie down and I start crying. He holds me as I do. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell him about the baby." I cry.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." He says.

He holds me and kisses me as I cry myself to sleep, thinking about how our life is going to be after the war, after I have given birth to this baby. Hoping that everything really will turn out all right.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**


	6. Plans

Life during a war

Chapter 6: Plans

"I can't believe you didn't tell us." Lynn says, shaking her head. She sits across from me at the table, her arms crossed and one of her legs propped up.

"Oh, don't get all huffy about it." Zeke says. Him and Tori arrived a little while ago. "I wasn't even supposed to tell Shauna and Uriah. And it sort of defeats the purpose of being a spy if you tell everyone that's what you are."

Christina, Will, Uriah, Lynn, Shauna, Marlene, Zeke and I are sitting in a room in Candor headquarters called the gathering place.

"Yeah, but we've been insulting you since the simulation attack and now I feel like a jerk about it." Lynn says.

"You are a jerk, Lynn. It's part of your charm." Zeke says as he puts an arm around Shauna.

Lynn launches a plastic cup at him, which he deflects. Water sprays over the table, hitting him in the eye.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I was mostly working on getting the Erudite defectors out safely. That's why there's a big group of them here, and a small group at Amity headquarters. But Tori… I have no idea what she was doing. She kept sneaking away for hours at a time, and whenever she was around, it was like she was about to explode. It's no wonder she gave us away." Zeke says.

"How'd you get the job? You're not that special." Lynn says.

"It was more because of where I was after the attack simulation. Smack-dab in a pack of Dauntless traitors. I decided to go with it. Not sure about Tori, though." Zeke says.

"She transferred from Erudite." I say.

"Oh, how do you know that?" Zeke asks.

"Well, all the faction transfers have a secret club. We meet every third Thursday." I say. Zeke snorts.

"Where's Four? Should we start without him?" Uriah asks.

"We can't, he's getting The Info." Zeke says.

Uriah nods like it means something. Then he pauses and says. "What info, again?"

"The info about Kang's little peacemaking meeting with Jeanine, obviously." Zeke answers.

That's when I feel like I'm going to throw up. I get up and rush to the trash can by the door of the room and puke into it. I feel a warm hand on my back, rubbing circles on it. When I'm done I look up to find Christina holding a glass of water out to me. I take it and drink some. "Thank you." I say.

"No problem. Are you done?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say. We walk back to the table and Zeke looks at me, worried. I haven't told him about the baby yet, neither has Tobias.

"Are you all right, Tris?" Zeke asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say.

"She's more than fine." Uriah says with a huge smile on his face. "She's pregnant." He adds and Zeke looks at me, shocked.

"Is-is it Four's?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah." I say.

Zeke gets up and embraces me. "I'm going to be an uncle!" He yells excitedly.

"No you're not Zeke. You would, however, be an uncle if Uriah got someone pregnant." Lynn says.

"Shut up Lynn. You know that Four and I are like brothers. He even told me his real name." Zeke says.

"Everyone knows his real name now." Lynn says.

"Yeah, but I knew it before any of you did." Zeke says.

Not long later Tobias arrives. He sits next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Congratulations daddy!" Zeke yells.

"Thank you, Zeke. Anyway, Kang is going to meet with a representative of Jeanine at seven in the morning." Tobias says.

"A representative? She's not going by herself?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, and stand out in the open where a bunch of angry people with guns can take aim?" Uriah smirks. "I'd like to see her try. No, really, I would."

"Is Kang the Brilliant taking a Dauntless escort, at least?" Lynn asks.

"Yes, some of the older members volunteered. Bud said he would keep his ears open and report back." Tobias answers.

"So I guess the real question is, if you were Erudite, what would you say at this meeting?" Zeke asks.

They all look at me, expectantly.

"What? Why not look at Will instead? He's full Erudite." I say.

"You're Divergent." Zeke says.

"So is Tobias." I state.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have aptitude for Erudite, you do."

"And how do you know I do?"

Zeke lifts his shoulder. "Seems likely. Doesn't it seem likely?"

Uriah and Lynn nod along with Christina and Will.

"You all have functional brains, last time I checked." I say. "You can think like the Erudite, too, if you tried."

"But we don't have special Divergent brains!" Marlene says. "Come on, do your magic."

"There's no such thing as Divergent magic, Mar." Lynn says.

"And if there is, we shouldn't be consulting it." Shauna says.

"Shauna-" Zeke starts.

"Don't Shauna me." She says. "Don't you think someone with the aptitude for multiple factions might have a loyalty problem? If she's got aptitude for Erudite, how can we be sure she's not working for Erudite?" Shauna says.

"Don't be ridiculous." Tobias says.

"I am not being ridiculous. I know I belong in Dauntless because everything I did in that aptitude test told me so. I'm loyal to my faction for that reason-because there's nowhere else I could possibly be. But her? And you? I have no idea who you're loyal to. And I'm not going to pretend like everything's okay." She gets up and leaves.

"Sorry about that." Zeke says.

"Don't worry." I say. "It's fine."

"It's not fine; she shouldn't have spoken to you like that. Especially when you're pregnant during a war. You need as many friends as you can get." Zeke says.

"I'm fine, Zeke. Honest. Anyway, it's not magic. You just have to ask yourself what the most logical response to a particular situation is."

I am greeted with blank stares, from everyone but Will.

"Seriously, if I were in this situation, staring at a group of Dauntless guards and Jack Kang, I probably wouldn't resort to violence, right?" I ask.

"Well, you might, if you had your own Dauntless guards. And then all it takes is one shot-bam, he's dead, and Erudite's better off." Zeke says.

"Whoever they send to talk to Kang isn't going to be some random Erudite kid; it's going to be someone important. It would be a stupid move to fire on Jack Kang and risk losing whoever they send as Jeanine's representative." I say.

"See? This is why we need you to analyse the situation. If it was me, I would kill him; it would be worth the risk." Zeke says.

"Fine." I say as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I think that Jeanine Matthews will manipulate him. And that he will do anything to protect his faction, even if it means sacrificing the Divergent." I pause. "Or sacrificing the Dauntless. So we need to hear what they say in that meeting." I say.

They all smile.

"So let's listen in." Lynn says.

"Except from you obviously. I don't want anything happening to you or the baby." Tobias says.

"None of us do." Christina says.

"Okay. I'll probably be too tired to do anything anyway. So after you could all meet me in the place where we sleep, by my bunk." I say.

"Okay, that's a plan." Will says.

"Just be careful. I don't want any of you to get hurt." I say.

"We'll be fine. We're Dauntless." Zeke says.

We sit there for hours talking and laughing about random things. Like what we're going to do when this whole war ends. We talk about the baby. We talk about anything and everything.

The entire time I think about how great it is to have these people as friends, how much I don't want to lose them, I can't lose them.

I hope this war ends soon.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**


	7. Meeting

Life during a war

Chapter 7: Meeting

I wake up to someone shaking me. I blink my eyes a few times to get used to the light in the room and find Tobias looking down at me, smiling. "Hey." I say.

I sit up and I see the rest of the gang gathered around our beds, even Shauna.

"Hey, we overheard the meeting between Jack Kang and Max." Tobias says.

"Max, as in Dauntless leader Max?" I ask.

"Yes. We found a recorder thingy and recorded it for you so you could hear it." He says as he takes what I'm guessing is the recorder out of his pocket.

"Let's hear it then." I say.

He presses play and I listen to the conversation carefully.

"Max, where's Jeanine? I thought she would have at least some courtesy to show up herself." Jack says.

"Jeanine and I divide our responsibilities according to our strengths. That means I make all military decisions. I believe that includes what we are doing today." Max says. I frown. I haven't heard Max speak much, but something about the words he's using, and their rhythm sounds… off.

"Fine, I came to-"

"I should inform you that this will not be a negotiation. In order to negotiate, you have to be on even footing, and you, Jack, are not."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are the only disposable faction. Candor does not provide us with protection, sustenance, or technological innovation. Therefore you are expendable to us. And you have not done much to win favour of your Dauntless guests, so you are completely vulnerable and completely useless. I recommend, therefore that you do exactly as I say."

"You piece of scum. How dare-"

"Now let's not get testy." Max says, cutting his off again.

Something is wrong here. I know something is wrong.

No self-respecting Dauntless man would use the word 'testy'. Nor would he react so calmly to an insult.

He's speaking like someone else.

He's speaking like Jeanine.

Max had and earpiece. Meaning Jeanine was, at the most, a quarter of a mile away from him. Meaning she was in Candor.

"I have three requirements. First, that you return the Dauntless leader you currently hold in captivity unharmed. Second, that you allow your compound to be searched by our soldiers so that we can extract the Divergent; and third, that you provide us with the names of those who were not injected with the simulation serum."

"Why? What are you searching for? And why do you need those names? What do you intend to do with them?" Jack asks.

"The purpose of our search would be to locate and remove any Divergent from the premises. And as for the names, that is none of your concern."

"None of my concern!" Jack yells.

"Release me. Or I will order my guards to fire." Max says.

I frown. If Jeanine was speaking through Max she would have had to see him to know that he was grabbed. She must have been in one of the buildings near the area.

I hear a gunshot and a gasp and the recording finishes.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Lynn shot Max and we legged it." Tobias says.

"What are your thoughts on what you heard, Tris?" Christina asks.

"Jeanine was there, in a building near the marsh. Max had an earpiece in and Jeanine was telling him what to say. Jeanine was near because if she wasn't she wouldn't be able to tell Max what to say, and she wouldn't have known that Max was grabbed. I also think Jeanine was there because of what he was saying, he wouldn't have said testy and he wouldn't have acted calm to being insulted if Jeanine wasn't telling him what to say." I say.

"Where do you think she is now?" Marlene asks.

"She probably escaped when Max got shot." Will says.

"Yeah, she wouldn't have wanted to hang around any longer. She would have left and gone back to Erudite. She may have thought people were going to go after her or something. She wouldn't be here now." I say.

"Do you think Jack's going to do those three things?" Zeke asks.

"I don't know. She did insult his faction and make him feel weak, and cut him off a couple of times. I think he's going to do them, or at least try to do them so she doesn't insult him and his faction again. Though, someone could stop him. We get gather the loyal Dauntless together and discuss with them what we're going to do." I say.

"That's a good plan." Uriah says, the others nod.

"Okay." I say.

The others leave to go the various places, except from Tobias, and Shauna. Shauna walks over to Tobias and I.

"Tris, I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm just a little wary around Divergents." She says.

"It's okay, Shauna, I just hope you know that I'm loyal to Dauntless. I'm not going to do anything that will show you otherwise." I say.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." She says.

"See you later." I say and she leaves us.

"How are you feeling?" Tobias asks me.

"Fine. A little nauseous, but I'll be fine." I say.

"Do you want to go and get something to eat?" He asks.

"Yeah, please." I say.

"Okay. I'll go and get you something." He says before kissing me and leaving the room.

…

After I had eaten I decided to get ready and go and see Tori. She told me some stuff about what she saw in Erudite and I told her about what Max told Jack. I also told her about the baby and she seemed happy for me and Tobias. She said she would call a meeting between the Dauntless.

So here we are.

The Dauntless gathered in the space between the rows of beds and the door, which is held shut by a tightly wrapped bed sheet. I have no doubt that Kang will agree to Jeanine's demands. We aren't safe here anymore.

"What were the terms?" Tori asks. She sits in a chair between a few beds, her wounded leg stuck out in front of her. She asks Tobias but he's too distracted to answer. He sits on our beds, next to me, his arm wrapped around me.

"There were three. Return Eric to Erudite, unharmed. Report the names of the people who didn't get shot with the needles last time. And deliver the Divergent to Erudite headquarters." I say.

I look at Marlene and she smiles at me, I smile back at her.

"If Jack Kang is making deals with the Erudite, we can't stay here. So where can we go?" Tori asks.

"Home." Tobias says. Everyone is listening. "We should take back what's ours. We can break the security cameras in Dauntless headquarters so the Erudite can't see us. We should go home." He says.

Someone assents with a shout, and someone else joins in. That is how things in Dauntless are decided: with nods and yells.

"But before we do that we need to decide what to do about Eric. To let him stay here with the Erudite, or to execute him." Bud says.

"Eric is Dauntless. That means we decide what happens to him. Not Candor." Lauren says.

"According to Dauntless law, only Dauntless leaders an perform an execution. All five of our leaders are Dauntless traitors. So I think it's time we pick new ones. The law says we need more than one, and we need an odd number. If you've got suggestions, you should shout them out now and we'll vote if we need to." Tori says.

"You!" Someone calls out.

"Okay, anyone else?" Tori asks.

"Tris!" Marlene calls out.

My heart pounds. Some people nod, including my friends and Tobias.

"Harrison!" Someone says.

"I'm going to nominate Four." Tori says.

No one disagrees.

"We only need three leaders. We'll have to vote." Tori says.

"No." I say. I clear my throat and say it louder. "No, you don't have to vote. I refuse my nomination."

"Are you sure Tris?" Tori asks me as she raises her eyebrows.

"Yes, I don't want it. I'm sure. Right now I think I'm just going to focus on making sure my baby is okay." I say.

And then, without argument and without ceremony, Tobias is elected to be a leader of Dauntless. And I am not. But I don't mind. I don't want to be busy making sure every other Dauntless member is okay when I should be taking care of myself and my baby. I also know Tobias would rather me look after myself then be a leader. So I'm okay with it.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**


	8. Execution

Life during a war

Chapter 8: Execution

Not ten seconds after we chose our leaders, something rings-one long pulse, two short ones. I look around the room and find two speakers, one on each side of the room.

"Attention all occupants of Candor headquarters. A few hours ago I met with a representative of Jeanine Matthews. He reminded me that we Candor are in a weak position, dependent on Erudite for our survival, and told me that if I intend to keep my faction free, I will have to meet a few demands." Jack Kang says over the speakers.

I'm stunned. I shouldn't be surprised that the leader of Candor is this forthright, but I wasn't expecting a public announcement.

"In order to comply with these demands, I ask that everyone make their way to the Gathering Place to report whether you have an implant or not. The Erudite have also ordered all Divergent to be turned over to Erudite. I do not know for what purpose."

He sounds defeated. He is defeated. That is because he was too weak to fight back.

The announcement ends with the same three rings it started with. The Dauntless rush through the room, throwing their things into bags. A few young Dauntless men cut the sheet away from the door, screaming something about Eric.

Tobias starts packing our belongings and I just sit there, on the bed, watching as everyone else rushes around.

…

The Dauntless stand in a semicircle around the interrogation chair that Eric now sits on. He looks more dead than alive.

"Would you like me to tell you your crimes?" Tori asks. "Or would you like to list them yourself?"

It is raining outside; I can hear it and see it as it streams down the walls of the Merciless Mart.

Eric scans the crowd for a few seconds, and then his eyes settle on me.

"I'd like her to list them. Since she is doing the guy that stabbed me and she obviously hates me. She ought to be familiar with them." Eric says.

"Leave her out of this." Tobias says.

"Why? Because you're doing her? Oh wait, I forgot. Stiffs don't _do_ that sort of thing. They just tie each other's shoes and cut each other's hair." Eric smirks.

"How come he got her pregnant then?" A young Dauntless man in the crowd shouts.

"Oh, you're pregnant. Not very Stiff-like, though. Having a baby out of wedlock. Congratulations on that bastard child of yours." Eric says, smiling.

"What did you just say?" Tobias asks, angry.

"Congratulations on that bastard child of yours. Are you deaf or something, Stiff?" Eric says. I feel tears pool in my eyes.

I notice that all of my friends are angry. Zeke walks up to Eric and punches him, making his nose crack and bleed.

"Don't you dare say that again you asshole." Zeke says.

"I want her to list them." Eric says.

I hold down my tears and begin.

"You conspired with Erudite. You are responsible for the deaths of hundreds of Abnegation. You betrayed Dauntless. You shot a child in the head. You are a ridiculous plaything of Jeanine Matthews. And you just called my unborn child a bastard." I say, angrily. A tear falls down my cheek.

"Well, it is." Eric says.

Zeke punches him again.

Eric's smile fades.

"Do I deserve to die?" Eric asks.

Tobias is about to respond but I do before he has the chance.

"Yes." I say.

"Fair enough. But do you really have the right to decide that, Beatrice Prior? You shot and killed Dauntless when they were under the attack simulation. So did your mother. It's a good thing she died. Wait, your dad died too, he also shot and killed Dauntless." Eric says.

I don't respond. Instead more tears fall down my cheeks. I feel something in my throat, like a ball of wax, so thick I can barely swallow or breathe.

"You have committed every crime that warrants execution among the Dauntless. We have the right to execute you, under the laws of Dauntless." Tobias says.

Tobias crouches by the three guns on the floor near Eric's feet. One by one, he empties the chambers of bullets. They almost jungle as they hit the floor, and then roll, coming to rest against the toes of Tobias' shoes. He picks up the middle gun and puts a bullet into the first slot.

Then he moves the three guns on the floor, around and around, until my eyes can't follow the middle gun anymore. I lose track of which one holds the bullet. He picks up the guns and offers one to Tori, and another one to Harrison.

"Wait, I have a request." Eric says as our new leaders point their guns at him.

"We don't take requests from criminals." Tori says.

"I am a leader of Dauntless. And all I want is for Four to be the one who fires that bullet." Eric says.

"Why?" Tobias asks.

"So you can live with the guilt of knowing that you usurped me and then shot me in the head." Eric says.

"There won't be any guilt." Tobias says.

"Then you'll have no problem doing it." Eric smiles again.

Tobias picks up one of the bullets.

"Tell me, because I've always wondered. Is it your daddy who shows up in every fear landscape you've ever gone through?" Eric asks.

Tobias puts the bullet into an empty chamber without looking up.

"You didn't like that question? What, afraid the Dauntless are going to change their minds about you? Realize that even though you've only got four fears, you're still a coward?" Eric asks.

He straightens in the chair and puts his hands on the armrests.

Tobias holds his gun out from his left shoulder.

"Eric, be brave." Tobias says.

He squeezes the trigger.

I shut my eyes.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review!**


	9. Kidnapped

Life during a war

Chapter 9: Kidnapped

We have been back in Dauntless for a month. We arrived a few hours after Eric's execution, and surprisingly things have been rather quiet. But quiet it bad, especially in a war. They must be planning something.

Tobias and I have been staying in his apartment since we arrived. I am now twelve weeks pregnant and have a slight baby bump.

Right now I am sitting in the cafeteria with Christina, Shauna, Lynn and Marlene, eating lunch. The boys are busy training some of the younger Dauntless to fight and stuff. I am wearing a black vest and some black leggings. My jeans no longer fit me.

"How are you feeling, Tris?" Marlene asks.

"I'm fine. Morning sickness has finally stopped." I say before taking another bite of my burger.

"Good." Christina says.

"Why don't we go shopping?" Shauna suggests.

Lynn and I groan.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, you need more clothes for when you get bigger, we can already see your baby bump and you're only going to get bigger." Christina says.

"Fine." I say. "But let me finish my burger, I'm hungry." I add.

"Okay." Christina says and we finish our lunch before heading to the shops.

…

Four hours, eight shops and twenty bags full of clothes later and we are finally done. We all go back to Tobias' and mine apartment and dump our bags on the floor before plopping down on the sofa.

"That was fun." Christina says.

"That was agony." I say and Lynn nods in agreement.

"Stop complaining." Christina says. "At least you've got some maternity clothes now."

"Yeah, but I'm pregnant, and I get tired easily. Four hours of shopping isn't good." I say rubbing my small bump.

"Exactly Christina, give her a break." Lynn says.

"I'm sorry. But I thought it would be fun considering we're in a war and we've been sitting around doing nothing for the past month, waiting for the Erudite to do something." Christina says.

"It's fine." I say. "I'm just tired and I haven't been able to sleep much lately."

"Why?" Marlene asks, worried.

"Well, I either have to get up to get food or go to the pee, or I have a nightmare." I say. "But Tobias is there to help."

…

That evening Tobias and I are curled up on the couch in his apartment, his right hand resting on my bump. We are silent. It's a comfortable silence, not one of those awkward ones.

We are still in silence when we hear someone banging on our door. We both stand up and he opens the door, me standing next to him.

Christina and Will are on the other side, scared.

"You two need to come with us now. There's a simulation, but it's not everyone. Only a few people are under it." Christina says.

Tobias shuts the door behind us and we start following Christina and Will.

They lead us up to the roof. The night air is cool, giving me goose bumps on my bear arms.

Across the roof I see three figures standing on the ledge, facing me. One is Marlene. One is Hector. The other person I don't recognise, she's a young Dauntless, barely eight years old, with a green streak in her hair.

They stand still on the ledge.

"Just come down off the ledge now. Don't do anything stupid. Come on, now…" Christina says.

"They can't hear you, or see you." I say and I start walking towards them. The others following me as we slowly move towards them.

Finally Marlene opens her mouth and begins to speak.

"I have a message for the Divergent." Her voice sounds flat.

"This is not a negotiation. It is a warning. Every two days until one of you delivers yourself to Erudite Headquarters, this will happen again."

Marlene steps back but Christina, Tobias and Will all jump forward, grabbing onto one of the three people on the ledge, pulling them back onto the roof.

Marlene, Hector and the young girl lay on the rooftop, their bodies limp.

Then the simulation ends. They open their eyes.

"Ow. What's going on?" Hector asks.

The little girl whimpers and Christina mumbles something in a reassuring voice.

They almost died.

Erudite want a Divergent.

Not just any Divergent.

They want me.

I know they do.

I am snapped out of my thoughts by Tobias clicking his fingers and calling my name.

"Sorry. I was just lost in thought." I say.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. Can we go? I'm cold." I say.

"Okay." He says before taking my hand and leading me to the door of the roof and down the stairs.

We are walking to the apartment when I feel Tobias' hand go limp in mine. I turn and find Tobias unconscious on the floor.

"Tobias-"

I'm cut off by someone putting their hand over my mouth.

I bite the hand and the person screams and let's go. I kneel next to Tobias and start shaking him.

"Tobias, wake up." I say, worried. I feel tears pooling in my eyes.

Hands grab my arms and start pulling my away. I try and get out of them but they are too strong.

"Tobias!" I scream.

"Help me!" I scream. Tears are falling out of my eyes now.

I see Uriah at the end of the hall. He looks right at me.

"Tris!" He shouts.

"Help me!" I scream again.

Uriah comes running towards me but someone goes over to him and knocks him out.

"Let go of me." I yell at the people holding me.

"No can do." One of them says.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"Erudite headquarters." He says.

I start struggling even more. They can't take me there. I'll die there. My baby will die there.

That's when I feel something sharp entering my arm.

A needle.

I start to feel drowsy.

My baby. They can't hurt my baby.

That's the last thing I think about before everything goes black.

**Hey Ravens, I am so sorry for not updating. My internet messed up and I went out a couple of times and I tried to update last night but my laptop wouldn't work, but it's working now and I am going to update as many of my fanfics as I can today.**

**I will update again soon. The next chapter will be in Tobias' POV, just to let you know.**

**Please review!**


	10. Taken

Life during a war

Chapter 10: Taken

Tobias' POV:

I wake up, my head pounding, to find myself on the floor in the hallway to mine and Tris' apartment. I see Uriah, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene and Lynn gathered around me. But I don't see Tris. They all look worried.

"Where's Tris?" I ask as I sit up.

"Tobias, she's been kidnapped?" Christina says, sympathetically.

"What?" I ask.

"She was kidnapped by three men. They knocked you out and took her. She was screaming, I heard her and I tried to go and help her but one of them knocked me out as well, then they took her. I'm sorry. I tried to save her. I did." Uriah says.

"No. no. She can't be gone. She's not gone." I say.

"Tobias, we have proof, there's video footage of it in the control room." Zeke says.

I stand up and run, my head hurts but I don't care. I run to the control room. They have to be lying. Tris is fine. She's pregnant. She's fine. She hasn't been kidnapped.

When I get to the control room I sit in the chair and look for the footage of Tris being kidnapped. The others come in but I don't pay attention to them.

I find the footage of us walking back home; I turn on the volume so I know what they said. I see myself being knocked out and Tris turns around to face me.

"Tobias-" She says.

She's cut off by one of them putting their hand over her mouth. She bites their hand and they scream, letting go of her mouth. She kneels next to me and starts shaking me.

"Tobias, wake up." She says, sounding like she's going to cry.

Two of them grab her arms and start dragging her away. She starts to struggle, trying to get out of them.

"Tobias!" She screams. "Help me!" She screams again, now crying. I feel tears in my eyes as I watch her.

"Tris! Uriah shouts.

"Help me!" She scream to him.

I see Uriah running to try to get her but the third person knocks him out.

"Let go of me." She yells.

"No can do." One of them says.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks.

"Erudite headquarters." One of her kidnappers says.

Erudite. They took her to Erudite. They're going to kill her and our unborn child.

She's struggling even more now. Trying to get out of their tight grasp. But, she can't. The third person injects her with something and she falls asleep shortly after. Them dragging her limp body through Dauntless and towards Erudite headquarters.

I am now crying. Properly crying.

Erudite have got her. They're going to kill her.

I stand up and leave the room, pushing past everyone else.

"Tobias, where are you going?" Zeke asks as they follow me.

"I'm going to find Tris and I'm going to get her out of there." I tell them.

"You can't." He says. I turn around and glare at him.

"Why can't I? She's pregnant and she's in Erudite. They're going to test on her, abuse her, do god knows what to her and then kill her. We have to get her out now before they can do anything." I say.

"I know. And I know you're upset. But we need a plan. We can't just go storming into Erudite headquarters, they'll catch us. We need a plan." Zeke says.

"It could take us ages to think of a plan and it could be too late by then. I need to get her out of there now." I say.

"I have a plan." Uriah says.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask.

"Well…" He starts and we listen to his plan.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the short chapter, but I thought I'd leave you hanging. The next chapter will be back in Tris' POV but you won't know the plan until she gets rescued, which will be in a few chapters time. But don't worry, both Tris and the baby, or babies, will be fine. **

**Time for a vote:**

**What do you want Fourtris to have?**

**Boy**

**Girl**

**Twins (Boy and girl)**

**Twins (Boys)**

**Twins (Girls)**

**Vote in your review!**

**Please review!**


	11. Erudite

Life during a war

Chapter 11: Erudite

Tris' POV

I wake up to bright lights that make me shut my eyes again. I blink a few times, adjusting to the lighting in the room and I find myself in a small white room with nothing in it but four cameras, one in each corner of the ceiling.

For a moment I don't know where I am. But then I remember…

I'm in Erudite.

I want to scream. I want to cry. But I hold back the tears. I hold back the scream. I hold back all emotion.

I see I am wearing the same clothes I was wearing when I was kidnapped, black vest and black leggings. My feet are bare on the cold, hard floor. I lean my back against the wall and rest my hand on my bump.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to my baby.

I feel like a terrible mum for getting myself into this situation.

"I love you." I whisper.

That is when the door slams open and Peter walks in.

"Oh, Stiff, you're awake." He says.

"What are you planning on doing to me?" I ask.

"Well, right now, I'm going to take you to Jeanine, she wants to speak to you. Then I'm going to bring you back here." He says.

I feel sick. I feel the bile running up my throat so I crawl over to the other side of the room and puke.

"God, Stiff, what's wrong with you?" Peter says.

"Shut up. You're going to kill me. Telling you isn't going to change anything." I say when I'm done. I stand up.

He looks me up and down before settling his eyes on my bump.

"Well, you've put on some weight. You just threw up. Your tits are bigger. Are you pregnant?" He asks.

I look away. I don't want to talk to him about my baby.

"Oh, so you did sleep with the instructor. Not very Stiff-like. Having sex before marriage. Come on Stiff, Jeanine wants you." He says before taking my arm and dragging me to Jeanine's office.

When we get there I see Jeanine sitting behind her desk, smiling at me. He pushes me forward and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hello Beatrice. Take a seat." Jeanine says.

So I do. I don't want to get on her bad side.

"Why do you want me? Why not some other Divergent?" I ask. I know it's mean to say that but I really do not want to die. Especially because I'm pregnant.

"I wanted you because you are the strongest Divergent I know of. Most Divergents only get an aptitude for two factions, you got three. If I can find a serum that works on you then I can find a serum that works on any other Divergent out there." She explains.

"So I'm here so you can test new serums on me. Then kill me." I say.

"Exactly. I'm sorry about the killing part, one of your factions was Erudite, but it is for the good of the City." She says.

"Who did you send to kidnap me?" I ask.

"Peter, he volunteered. A man named Alex. And a man names Joe." She says. "Our specialist team are the ones making the serums that are hopefully strong enough to work on you."

"I'll let you run the serums on me if you wait to kill me." I say.

"I'll keep you alive until I find a serum strong enough to work on the Divergents." She retorts.

"Just please, keep me alive for another twenty eight weeks, and you can kill me." I tell her.

"Why twenty eight weeks?" She asks.

"So you can send something back to Dauntless for me." I say.

"Send what back to Dauntless?" She asks.

"M-my b-baby." I say quietly.

"Your what?" She asks.

"My baby. I need you to wait twenty eight weeks so you can send my baby back to Dauntless, back to their father. If you keep me alive for that long, I'll let you do whatever you want after, just please. If you want me to willingly test those serums out for you, please let my baby live." I say, I am on the verge of crying.

"Who's the father?" She asks.

"Tobias." I tell her.

"Well, no, then." She says.

"What?" I ask.

"You and Tobias are Divergent, meaning that baby is very likely to be Divergent too. Meaning that baby needs to die." She says.

"So, you're just going to let an innocent baby die. A baby that hasn't even been born yet. A baby that hasn't done anything to you or to anyone else. You really have no soul Jeanine. What if it was you in my situation right now? What if you were a pregnant Divergent who was captured and is going to be killed? Would you want your unborn child to die?" I say.

"I'm sorry Beatrice, but I have to. I'll let you stay pregnant for the remainder of your life, but in the end you are both going to die. Send him in!" Jeanine orders the guard by the door.

The guard opens the door and in walks an Erudite. I'm not looking; I'm still looking at Jeanine. The Erudite walks over to Jeanine and now I can see him. Now I know who it is.

It's Caleb…

**Ooh, cliffy.**

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the shorter chapter. Just thought I'd end it on a cliffy. **

**Please review!**

**Also, keep voting on what you want Fourtris to have, here are the options:**

**Boy**

**Girl**

**Twins (boy and girl)**

**Twins (boys)**

**Twins (Girls)**

**Until next time…**


	12. Traitor

Life during a war

Chapter 12: Traitor

It's Caleb…

"Caleb?" I ask. Tears are pooling in my eyes. He looks at me with sadness on his face.

"Caleb, will the serums be safe for her and the baby? She's pregnant you see, so I need to know." Jeanine says.

"Yeah, I knew she was pregnant so they'll be fine for both her and the baby." Caleb says.

"Okay. Would you like to take Beatrice back to her cell? Or should I get Peter to do it?" Jeanine asks.

"I will." Caleb answers.

I stand up and he grabs my arm, leading me out of the room and down the hallways back to my cell.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? You're pregnant sister. The only member of your family left. Why?" I ask, tears are now falling down my cheeks.

"Because it's what is right for the city. For the future." He says.

"You're betraying me. You're betraying our parents. You're betraying our old faction. You're betraying your unborn niece or nephew, which won't even live to see the light of day now. Let go of me. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." I cry as I loosen the grip of his hand on my arm and successfully get out of his grasp.

"Beatrice. I have to." He says.

"Why? Why do I have to die? Why does my baby have to die?" I ask, crying.

I feel sick. I lean against the wall and puke onto the floor. Caleb starts rubbing my back.

"Let go of me!" I yell before puking again.

He removes his hand from my back.

"How could you do this? I thought you cared about me and our family." I say when I'm done.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"No, you're not. You're a coward. You're a traitor. And I hate you. You were the only real family I had left and now you're betraying me. You're not my brother any more. You're not my family any more. I hope you go and die in a hole somewhere."

"Tris-"

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I do. I can't believe that my brother would do this. I can't believe that my brother, who used to be my best friend is working with Jeanine Matthews, to test on my, and to kill me and my unborn baby. I despise you. I never want to see you again." I say.

"Tris, I love you." He says.

"Then why the hell are you doing this?" I ask.

"Because it's the right thing to do." He says.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry. But it's for the good of the people in this city."

"Killing your sister and unborn niece or nephew is for the good of the city, is it? Killing the only family you have left is for the good of this city, is it? You are a horrible, horrible person and I hate you. What would mum and dad think of this? I hate you." I say.

I start walking again, back to my cell, still crying. I hear him following me.

"Leave me alone." I say.

"I have to assist you all the way back to your cell." He says.

"Well, I'm not exactly going to escape. I have no idea how to get out of here. So, leave me alone. I know where my cell is." I say.

"I can't leave you until you get back in your cell." He says.

"I don't give a shit." I tell him.

"Well, I do." He replies.

"Yeah, well, I hate you, I'd rather walk back with Peter, who nearly killed me during initiation, and stabbed another initiate in the eye with a butter knife, than I would with you." I tell him.

"I don't care. I'm taking you back to your cell."

"I hope you have a terrible life."

"I'm sorry you and your baby have to die."

"No, you're not."

"Yeah, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Whatever. I knew it should have been that boyfriend of yours, but Jeanine wanted you so I had to go with it."

"So you wanted to kill the father of my baby, who is the love of my life, but now you want to kill me and my baby. I seriously hate you." I'm still crying.

"I love you too."

"No, you don't. If you did you wouldn't be doing this."

"I'm doing what's right."

"No, you're not. There is nothing wrong with being different, there is nothing wrong with being Divergent, you just haven't seen that, yet."

"Shut up."

"I hate you."

"I hate your boyfriend, and your baby."

"What?" I ask; stopping and facing him.

"I hate Tobias for knocking you up when you're only sixteen years old."

"Why, does it get in the way of your plans to kill me? I hate you."

I punch him, hard, square in the jaw. He clutches it the place where I punched him.

"Just take me back to my cell; I don't want to see you."

"Fine." He says.

When I am finally back in my cell I sit in the corner I woke up in and I cry. I cry for what feels like hours. Maybe it was hours. I don't know.

I hate Caleb.

He's a traitor.

I hate him.

I hate him.

I hate him.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the long wait. I am sorry to say that my updates will be coming less often; I start college on September 8****th**** and will be getting ready for it, and then I will be actually going to college. But I will still update, I have a lot that I want to do in this story still. I won't forget about you, I promise.**

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	13. Rescued

Life during a war

Chapter 13: Rescued

I don't know how long I've been here, in Erudite. There are no windows in this room so I can't see if it's morning or night. My baby bump has gotten bigger and my morning sickness has stopped, but the room still smells like puke, they didn't clean up the puke from my first day here.

Since I have gotten here I have been through god knows how many fear simulations, all of them have given me nightmares. They included Tobias, my baby, my parents. In all of them I had to watch them die. It was horrible. Terrible. Painful. But they still haven't found a serum strong enough to work on me.

Marcus also beats me. Yeah, he's here too. Somehow Jeanine managed to make him betray his faction. He knows I'm carrying his grandchild yet he still beats me. It's only five whips a time, but it hurts, a lot. And there is dried blood and things on my back. Blood splatters on the walls. I can barely move.

It only hurts more when Peter comes and yanks me around, getting me to the room where I have to face the fear simulations.

Unfortunately I have seen Caleb, even though he says he loves me, he hasn't done anything to stop them from doing what they're doing. I hate him. He's a traitor.

I can't sleep at night because of nightmares. My back hurts. My stomach hurts. Everything just hurts.

So, I am just lying there, on my left side, facing the wall, thinking, when I hear the door opening.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias' familiar voice.

At first I think I'm having a nightmare; that something bad is going to happen.

"Tris, look at me." He says, I can tell he's worried, I'm not surprised with the blood and scars on my back.

"I can't m-move." I tell him, quietly.

"What happened to your back?" He asks.

"M-Marcus." I say.

"Right? I have to get you out of here; we only have an hour before the serum will wear off." He says, he puts one arm under my knee and one under my neck. "This is going to hurt."

He twists me and lifts me up and I scream out in pain.

"I'm sorry; I have to get you out of here." He says.

He rushes me out of the room and down many hallways. Tears are pouring down my cheeks.

It isn't long before we're outside and I see my friends (Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn), waiting, there is a truck.

"Tris!" Christina calls.

Tobias puts me in the truck, so I am on my left side again and they all climb in. Zeke sits in the drivers' seat and starts driving.

"Christina, call the infirmary and make sure there are people with a stretcher there when we arrive." Tobias says as he sits next to me and takes my hand in his. Christina nods and takes out a phone and calls them.

"What happened to your back Tris?" Marlene asks.

"Marcus!" Tobias answers angrily.

"Tobias, can you lay with me?" I ask. He nods and lays down so he is facing me.

He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"C-Caleb betrayed me. He was w-working for them. He h-helped them. He told them how to b-break me. He was going to kill m-me." I cry.

"It's okay, I'm here." He says.

"I'm s-scared."

"I know. But everything's going to be okay."

"Toby, my stomach h-hurts, r-really bad." I can see tears form in his eyes.

"Tris, it's okay. It's going to be okay. Our baby is going to be okay. Zeke, could you dive a little faster, please?" He says.

Zeke starts driving faster.

"T-they tested on me. They tested new fear serums on me. They wanted to find ones strong enough for divergents. I had to keep watching you, and the baby, and my parents die and get hurt. But I knew it wasn't real." I tell him.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He says.

"I c-can't sleep. O-Or move. I'm scared." I say.

"I'm here. It's over. Nothing else is going to hurt you, okay." He says.

I nod.

It isn't long before we're pulling into Dauntless and Zeke stops the truck. My friends get out and some medics run over, with a stretcher.

"This is going to hurt. I'm sorry." Tobias says as he gets ready to pick me up. I just nod and he lifts me, I scream as he does.

He places me on the stretcher, on my left side, and I can see that he is crying. He grabs my hand and squeezes it before letting go and the medics rush me to the infirmary. My friends and Tobias are running behind us.

We are still on our way to the infirmary when everything turns black.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the short chapter. **

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	14. Awakening

Life during a war

Chapter 14: Awakening

I wake up to bright lights. I blink a few times so my eyes can adjust to the brightness. I find myself in a hospital room in Dauntless. Tobias is sleeping in the chair on my right. I am wearing one of those horrible hospital gowns. There is beeping coming from the machine on my left. The machine has a strap coming down from it and wrapping around my stomach where there is a monitor, my bump is still there, thank God. It is also bigger. There is a needle attached to a wire that is sending some sort of clear liquid into the back of my hand.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias ask.

I look at him to find him awake. His eyes are red and puffy, he's been crying.

"Hey." I say. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. God, I was so worried." He says before getting up and sitting on the edge of my bed. He embraces me and I embrace him back.

"Is the baby all right?" I ask.

"Yeah, as far as they know the baby is fine." He says.

"What does that mean?" I ask, tears pooling in my eyes.

"There could be something that they didn't catch on the ultrasound that only appears after it's born." He says.

"There could be something wrong with our baby?" I ask, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Tris, our baby is going to be okay, I promise. And if there is something wrong, we'll get through it together. Okay?" He says.

"Okay. What are they giving me?" I ask, gesturing to the needle in my hand.

"It's morphine to make the pain go away. Don't worry, it doesn't affect the baby." He says.

"Okay. Sorry, I'm just weary about any liquids people inject into my body after what happened." I say.

"It's okay. It's over now." He says.

I nod.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask.

"A week. You're now fourteen weeks pregnant. I was so worried you weren't going to wake up." He says and I see tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I wouldn't have left you. I love you too much. I'm sorry." I say.

"You don't have to be sorry. I should have protected you." He says.

"You were knocked out. There wasn't much you could do." I tell him.

"I know. But I should have known that people were following us. I should have known that something was going to happen." He says.

"Tobias, stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. It's Jeanine's fault. Okay?" I say.

"Okay. I love you." He says.

"I love you, too." I say before kissing him.

We are cut off by our friends coming in and calling my name.

They all run up to me and embrace me.

"Guys, I need to breathe." I say. They all let go of me.

"We were so worried about you." Christina says.

"I know. I'm sorry." I tell them.

"It's not your fault, Tris." Zeke says.

"I know. But I didn't want to scare you." I say.

"It's fine. We're all glad that you and the baby are okay." Marlene says.

"How are you feeling?" Will asks.

"Well I'm not in pain thanks to the morphine, but I am hungry." I say.

"Do you want me to go and get you something to eat?" Shauna asks.

"Yes please." I answer.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"A hamburger, some chips, and a slice of Dauntless cake, please." I reply, she nods and leaves the room. "Has Jeanine done anything since I was rescued?"

"No, not really." Tobias says.

"What do you mean by, 'not really'?" I ask.

"Well she released a video saying that she would find you and whoever kidnapped you from her and kill you and them. But we'll be fine, I promise." Tobias says.

"Tris, we'll be fine, we'll protect you and the baby. She probably won't do anything anyway. If we got you out of the most protected bit of Erudite, I'm sure she'll realise we're too clever for her to defeat." Uriah says, trying to cheer me up.

I just nod.

"We'll be fine." Tobias says before kissing my forehead. He knows I don't believe that she won't come after us.

I just hope that my baby and my friends, who I consider to be family, will be alright.

**Hey Ravens, I am so sorry it took so long to update. I started college and my laptop has been messing up, I would have updated sooner if my laptop worked properly. But I will be getting a new laptop soon so I should be able to update more often. But not that often as I still have college.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	15. Evelyn

Life during a war

Chapter 15: Evelyn

It has been a week since I woke up in hospital after being rescued from Erudite. I am now fifteen weeks pregnant and am getting bigger by the day. We are still in Dauntless, Jeanine hasn't done anything, no one has done anything. I am home again, in mine and Tobias' apartment. All of our friends come here, every day, to check on us and to make up plans for the war.

Hana, Zeke and Uriah's mum has been great. She's been helping me with the pregnancy a lot, and when the others are out she stays with me. They have all been great, but I'm not allowed to leave the apartment unless I have two or more people with me so that I don't get kidnapped again.

Right now Tobias, Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Hana, Tori, Bud, Harrison and I are in mine and Tobias' apartment, discussing the war and such.

"We need to do something. We need to take down Jeanine and her gang of idiots." Zeke says.

"How?" Will says.

"I don't know, that's why we need a plan. Tris is due in twenty five weeks and I'm sure we'd all like for the war to be over before the baby is born." Zeke says, they all nod in agreement.

"We need to do something they're not expecting. Something that doesn't seem logical to them." Uriah says.

"But we also need to make sure Tris and the baby are safe, and we need an army." Marlene says.

"We need Candor to join forces with us, if they don't join forces with us then they'll join forces with Erudite and we'll be outnumbered. We may have Amity on our side but they aren't going to fight." Christina says.

"Some of them might, if it's for the good of the city, and to protect their families. We also have Abnegation as Erudite did attack them and kill a lot of them." Tori says.

"So, we have the two factions that aren't going to do anything. The kind ones and the selfless ones." Lynn says.

"That's why we need Candor; they might actually fight with us." Christina says.

"I agree with Christina." Will says, the others nod, so do I.

"But how are we going to get Candor to join us? We left them." Tobias asks.

"Well they don't like this war, and they don't like the Erudite. I know this because I come from Candor. They only wanted a peace agreement with them because they didn't want to be on Erudite's bad books, but that didn't turn out the way they wanted. They'd join us if we could promise them good things. Also, we're the warrior faction, there are more loyal Dauntless than there are traitors, and they know we'll have a better chance of winning this war than the Erudite will." Christina says.

"Yeah, the Erudite may be smart, but we're smart and strong. Our job is to protect the people, and to do that we need to wipe out Jeanine and her lackeys." Will says.

"What is it the Erudite wanted anyway? What did they start this war over?" Uriah asks.

"It's a bit of information that the Abnegation wanted to show to the City, but the Erudite didn't want them to show it so they turned Dauntless into zombies and attacked Abnegation. Though, they were able to get the information that the Abnegation wanted to leak." I say.

"What's so important about that information that they started a war over it?" Zeke asks.

"I don't know. But all I know is that it's important and they didn't want anybody to see it. The only people that are going to know what it is are the leaders of each faction. Meaning, Jeanine, Marcus, Johanna and Jack Kang know what it is. My parents knew what it was and were trying to protect it, that's what they died for. Max and Eric also knew what it was but they're dead now so we can't use them. I've wanted to know what it is since I found out about it. But Jeanine has it now, the only way we can find it is to get her, or someone close to her to tell us where it is. We also need to kill her and her followers. And I think we should show it. If it's important and Abnegation thought the people should know its contents, I agree with them." I say. They all nod.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Lynn asks.

"I overheard Marcus and Johanna talking about it when we were in Amity, but they didn't actually mention what it is. I just know it's a video and that everyone apart from Erudite thought that it was a good idea for the people of the City to see it." I say. Just saying Marcus' name makes me mad.

"So, that means either Johanna or Jack can tell us what it is. I'm not talking to Jeanine or Marcus." Tobias says.

"They're not going to tell us. We have to find it and release it, as that is the only way we will ever find out. But first we have to kill Jeanine, we have to storm Erudite; and to do that, we need an army." I say.

"Okay, so we have to convince Jack to join us. That's going to be fun." Lynn says.

Just then there is a knock on the door. Tobias gets up, walks to the door and opens it. He freezes when he sees who's on the other side.

"Hello son, are you going to let me in?" I hear Evelyn ask. I freeze.

Tobias nods before opening the door wider so she can walk into the room. She enters and looks around at all of us; her eyes linger on me, shocked. Tobias shuts the door and comes back to the sofa, sitting next to me.

"I thought you were in Erudite?" She asks, harshly.

"Yeah, but these guys rescued me." I tell her.

"Why is your stomach so big?" She asks. "Wait, are you pregnant?"

"Yeah." I say, quietly.

"You got my son to knock you up, wait; it's probably not even his, you slut." She says.

"What did you just say?" Tobias asks, angrily.

"I called her a slut. You don't really believe that it's your kid, do you?" She asks Tobias.

"Of course I do. Because it is my child. We love each other, we had sex, it's my child. If you ever call Tris a slut again, you will never be able to call me your son." Tobias yells.

"Toby, I'm your mum, I'm a permanent thing in your life. Beatrice, she's just a thing, you'll find someone better than her in no time. I mean, she's not exactly pretty, is she? I mean, look at her. Also, do you really want to have that bastard of a child in your life? You could do so much better." Evelyn says, laughing. I feel tears pool in my eyes.

"Get out." Tobias says.

"What?" Evelyn asks.

"Get Out!" Tobias yells.

"You can't tell me what to do." Evelyn says.

"Yeah he can. You're not his mum. You're not anything to him. You don't get away with saying those things about our friend and that baby. It's his apartment and he told you to get out, so, get out!" Zeke yells.

"Tobias, please tell your friend not to speak to me like that." She says.

"No! You can't speak about the love of my life and my baby like that and get away with it. You're not my mum anymore. So get the fuck out of my apartment." Tobias says.

"But I came here to help you." She says.

"We don't need your help." Tobias says.

"Fine. Just don't come crying to me when you realise Tris isn't who you want to be with." Evelyn says before storming out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Tears fall out of my eyes. Tobias embraces me, rubbing my back as he does.

"It's okay, don't listen to her, we're okay, we always will be." He whispers into my ear. I just nod against him, not trusting myself to say anything.

After a few minutes he suggests that I go to bed, get some rest. I just nod, dry my tears and walk into our bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I lie on the bed and fall to sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Hey Ravens, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating. I have had tons of work to do and I have currently got a cold and feel terrible. Good news, I should be getting a new laptop during this week, if not then it should be the week after, so I will be able to update more often, just not as often as I would like as I still have college.**

**Again, I am sorry.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review.**


	16. Attack

Life during a war

Chapter 16: Attack

I am nineteen weeks pregnant and today is the day that Tobias, Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn, Tori, Bud, Harrison and Zeke, as well as other Dauntless, go to Erudite and fight, they're also going to find and release the video that Erudite started this war because. Hana is going to be staying with me whilst they're away, we'll be sitting by the TV, waiting for the video to be released.

I'm scared. Terrified that they aren't going to come back to me. I know it makes me sound weak, but I need them.

They leave in an hour and right now we're all in the living room of mine and Tobias' apartment, talking and laughing, just having fun. But it isn't like it usually is, there's a different feel in the air. It's like they know they might not ever come back, but they're trying to hide it, for my sake.

"So, Tris, are you planning on finding out what you're having next week?" Christina asks.

"I don't know. We decided a surprise would be nice, but maybe." I answer.

She just nods.

That's when I feel it. A light pressure in my huge stomach. I breathe in and put my hand over the spot where I felt it.

The others look at me, worried.

"Are you all right, Tris?" Tobias asks me.

"Yeah, the baby just kicked." I say, smiling slightly.

They all smile as I take Tobias' hand and put it on my stomach where our baby just kicked for the first time. The baby kicks again and I see a tear fall out of his eye and slide down his cheek. He kisses me sweetly before kissing my stomach.

"I love you, Tris, and our baby." Tobias says.

"We love you too, Tobias. Just make sure you come back to us." I say as a tear slips down my cheek.

"I will always come back to you, Tris. Always." He says.

"We'll all come back to you, Tris." Christina says before embracing me and feeling my stomach for the kick.

It isn't long before we all end up in a group embrace.

…

Hana and I are sitting on the sofa in the living room, waiting for the video to appear. The others left five hours ago and I'm starting to get scared, surely it doesn't take five hours to raid Erudite headquarters.

We have been sitting here, talking and laughing about random things, like a mother and daughter would, when the screen goes from black to showing a woman with brown hair. The background is dim, all I can see is that she is sitting at a metal desk.

"Hello, my name is Amanda Ritter. In this file I will tell you only what you need to know. I am the leader of an organisation fighting for justice and peace. This fight has become increasingly more important-and consequently, nearly impossible-in the past few decades. That is because of this."

Images flash across the screen, almost too fast for me to see. A man on his knees with a gun pressed to his forehead. The woman pointing it at him, her face emotionless. From a distance, a small person hanging by the neck from a telephone pole.

A hole in the ground the size of a house, full of bodies. And there are other images too, but they move faster, so I get impressions of blood and bone and death and cruelty, empty faces, soulless eyes, terrified eyes.

The woman reappears.

"You do not remember any of that, but if you are thinking these are the actions of a terrorist group or a tyrannical government regime, you are only partially correct. Half of the people in those pictures, committing those terrible acts, were your neighbours. Your relatives. Your co-workers. The battle we are fighting is not against a particular group. It is against human nature itself-or at least what it has become. That is why you are so important. Our struggle against violence and cruelty is only treating the symptoms, not curing it. You are the cure. In order to keep you safe, we devised a way for you to be separated from us. From our water supply. From our technology. From our social structure. We have formed your society in a particular way in the hope that you will rediscover the moral sense that most of us have lost. Over time, we hope that you will begin to change as most of us cannot. The reason I am leaving this footage for you is so that you will know when it's time to help us. You will know that it is time when there are many among you whose minds appear to be more flexible than the others. The name you should give those people is Divergent. Once they become abundant among you, your leaders should give the command for Amity to unlock the gate forever, so that you may emerge from your isolation. The information in this video is to be restricted to those in government only, you are to be a clean slate. But do not forget us. I am about to join your number, like the rest of you. I will voluntarily forget my name, my family, and my home. I will take on a new identity, with false memories and a false history. But so that you know the information I have provided you with is accurate, I will tell you the name I am about to take as my own. My name will be Edith Prior, and there is much I am happy to forget."

_Prior._

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the wait. But I have got a new laptop now so I should be able to update more often, but not too often as I still have college. **

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	17. Control

Life during a war

Chapter 17: Control

An hour after the video was released is when the door opens and Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Tori, Bud and Harrison walk into the apartment. None of them are injured, thank God. Tobias rushes over to where I am on the sofa and embraces me.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I say to him.

"I wouldn't leave you Tris, ever." He says before kissing me sweetly on the lips.

They all sit down, Tobias sits next to me, obviously.

"So, what went on down in Erudite?" I ask.

"I killed Jeanine." Tori says.

"We released the video. Do you know her, Tris, her last name is Prior?" Christina asks.

"No, I don't know her. Maybe she's a relative from a long time ago. What's happening now?" I ask.

"Well, Evelyn and the factionless are taking over the whole city. They think they have the right to control everything now. They're running trials on various people that they think are traitors, including Marcus and Caleb." Tobias says.

"When will we hear the verdicts?" I ask.

"In four weeks. There are a lot of people they want to trial, so in four weeks we will find out who is to live, who is to die, and who is to go outside the fence because they're banished." Uriah says.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"We don't know. They're taking over everything. They're getting rid of the faction system, they're making new laws and rules. They're controlling everything." Tori says.

"I think we should go outside the fence, like the lady in the video wants us to." Uriah says.

"But we might not have enough Divergents. And Tris is nineteen weeks pregnant, we can't go out there, it could be dangerous." Shauna says.

"But it might not be, we won't know unless we go out there." Uriah retorts.

"Yeah, and say we do go out there, what if we're out there when Tris goes into labour and there's nowhere comfortable for her. She could give birth in the middle of nowhere, where there's no water or anything and that is dangerous for her and the baby." Hana says.

"We have to find the place Edith was talking about." Uriah says.

"But what if they don't let us stay. It's not safe for Tris or the baby to be out in the wild, in the unknown." Hana says.

"But, would it really be safe for them here when Evelyn and the factionless are taking over everything, there's bound to be fights and everything between the faction members and the factionless. The war is still going on and I think the only way to stop it is to go out there, to wherever the place that Edith Prior is from and get them to sort things out." Uriah says.

"What if they don't sort things out?" Hana asks her youngest son.

"Then nowhere is safe." Uriah says.

"I think Tris should decide. She's the one who's going to be most affected by whatever we do." Christina says.

"Well, I'd rather not be here when Evelyn is trying to take over everything. Especially when she doesn't like me or the baby. And I do want to go outside the fence, but then there's the possibility of me giving birth when we're still out there and there not being anywhere safe for me to have the baby. I don't know. Maybe we could wait to find out the verdicts of the trials, and to see what it's like here, with Evelyn taking over, then we decide what to do." I say.

"I agree with Tris. If things aren't any better here, then we'll go. We can wait until the verdicts are out, so four weeks, if this place doesn't seem safe, we'll leave the city." Tobias says.

They all nod.

"But, who's going to go?" Zeke asks.

"All of us, Hana is a midwife so she can help out with Tris and the baby. The rest of us can fight so we can protect them. Also, we all need each other, we can't leave Tris here because she needs us, especially Tobias, so we'll all have to go." Christina says.

"Okay, we'll all go." Hana says. "We just have to make sure we pack plenty of stuff. Like food, water, clothes, blankets, towels, baby stuff, etcetera."

"So, it's sorted then, wait four weeks and if this place isn't safe, we'll go." I say.

They all nod in understanding.

…

Later that night Tobias and I are in bed, awake, facing each other, everyone else is sleeping in various places in the living room, we decided they should stay just in case something happens, in other words, just in case Evelyn tries something.

"You want to wait four weeks to see if your brother is going to live or die, don't you?" Tobias asks me, sweetly.

"Yeah, I just want to know. What he did was horrible, but he's still my brother, I want to know what the verdict is." I tell him.

"I understand." He says, rubbing my arm gently.

"Tobias, I'm scared." I tell him.

"Why are you scared?" He asks, worried.

"It's just, I don't want our baby to be born in a dangerous place. This place is bad, especially with Evelyn trying to control everything, but what if something happens when we're gone? What if something goes wrong? I don't want anything to happen to you, or our friends, or our baby. But, I'm terrified that something is going to go wrong, and that I'm going to lose one or more of you, and that something's going to happen to the baby." I say.

"It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I love you, Tris." He says.

"I love you too." I say before kissing him.

"Get some sleep." He says.

"Okay, goodnight Tobias." I reply.

"Goodnight Tris." He says, kissing my forehead.

I fall to sleep, wrapped in my true love's arms.

**Hey Ravens, sorry again for the wait. So we are in the Allegiant part of the story now. Don't worry, no one is going to die. I promise. **

**In the next chapter you will find out the gender of the baby, just so you know.**

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	18. Gender

Life during a war

Chapter 18: Gender

Today is the day that Tobias and I find out the gender of our baby. I want a boy and he wants a girl, but we don't mind as long as they're healthy. Christina and the rest of the girls were adamant on throwing us a gender reveal party, but we're not allowed to so we're just going to tell them the gender and maybe play some games or watch some movies.

Right now Tobias and I are heading to the infirmary for our appointment with Hana which starts in fifteen minutes. It's scary walking around here now, there are factionless everywhere, with guns and other weapons in their hands, ready to hurt or kill anyone that goes out of line.

There are tons of new rules now. You can't go out after ten at night or before eight in the morning. You can't run through the streets or anything. They killed a little boy for running to catch up with his mum in the pit, he was only like five years old. You can't have loud parties like the ones Zeke and Uriah used to have. They aren't happy about that at all. You have to eat what you're given, and with me being twenty weeks pregnant it is extremely difficult because there are some foods that really make me want to be sick, or there are foods that aren't good for the baby, like fried eggs with a soft/raw yolk, Tobias sneakily takes it off my plate and eats it for himself. Also, I'm not getting enough food for a pregnant person. They're rationing us so we can only have certain amounts of food. The others keep sneaking foods on my plate when no one is looking so I get more but they're getting worried, I can tell. I am too. I've lost weight and I'm losing the nutrients my baby needs. Breakfast is at nine and finishes at ten. Lunch is at twelve and finishes at one. Dinner is at six and finishes at seven. We have been stashing foods in the apartment for when I'm hungry but it's still not enough, I'm getting weaker.

They have all been staying at our place so they can keep an eye on me and make sure I'm all right.

We arrive at the infirmary and sign in before sitting in the waiting room.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asks me.

"I'm tired, hungry, and I'm getting cramps again." I tell him as I rub my stomach.

"It's going to be all right." He says.

Five minutes later Hana comes in with a smile on her face, she calls my name and we follow her into her room where I see a pile of food on her table.

"We have to do the ultrasound then you can eat, okay." She says.

I nod and get on the bed, pulling up my shirt. She sets up the machine and squirts the gel on my stomach before putting the wand on it and moving it around. It isn't long before our baby appears on the screen and the sound of his/hers heart beat fills the room. Tears fill my eyes as I look at our child.

"Do you want to know the gender?" She asks.

"Yes please." I reply.

"Looks like you're going to have a little… boy." She says.

I look at Tobias and see him smiling the cutest smile ever, tears are filling his eyes. I smile at him before looking back out our little boy, a tear falls down my cheek at the thought of our son.

"Is he okay?" I ask, worried because I haven't had enough food and she knows it.

"Yeah, he's fine, but the longer you go without the food you need the worse things are going to get." She says. "Have you been getting those cramps and pains again?"

"Yeah." I answer.

"Okay. I'll print you off a picture. You wipe yourself off and get some food in you." She says before pressing some buttons on the machine and removing the wand from my stomach, giving me some paper towels which I wipe my stomach with. I pull my shirt down and get off the bed, walking over to the table, sitting in one of the chairs and I start eating some of the food she has for me. I watch as she gives Tobias a picture of the scan and they both come and sit with me. Hana sits in her chair behind her desk and Tobias sits in the chair next to mine.

"We need to leave the city." Hana says.

"But there could be less food for her out there." Tobias says.

"Yeah, but then we can take food with us, and there has to be something out there. We can pick things up from the Amity farms, they'll let us have stuff, and the factionless don't guard the farms so we'll be fine. But we have to leave the city because if they aren't letting her have the amount of food or type of food she needs then…" She cuts herself off.

"Then what?" I ask, scared.

"The worst case scenario is that you could lose the baby, or go into labour extremely early and the baby will be too sick to survive without twenty four hour nurses, and the factionless aren't even allowing doctors or nurses to work after ten or before eight. But those are the worst case scenarios. The best case scenario is that the baby survives but isn't healthy and still needs medical attention, just not for as long as an extremely premature baby does. You would probably go into labour at around thirty four weeks gestation, three weeks before the baby is classed as full term, and it may need help breathing and with other things. But right now, unless you get more food, that's the best that it's going to be. So we need to leave. Being here isn't good for either of them. Tris is getting weaker, she's losing weight, and the baby is going to be born early. She needs food and the only way she's going to get it is if we leave, and we need to leave soon." Hana says.

I feel tears in my eyes. My baby is either going to die or be unhealthy.

I stand up and leave the room, not being able to take it. I get to the waiting room and that's when the pain comes, I grab hold of one of the chairs and cry out in pain.

Tobias and Hana rush over to me as I fall to the floor, my knees buckling from under me. Tobias catches me and puts me down gently, onto the floor. He sits down with me as more people rush over to us.

"Tris, you need to calm down okay. You need to breathe." Hana tells me. "I know it's hard, and I know you're scared but you need to come down for the sake of your little boy."

I try taking deep breaths but the pain comes back and I cry out in pain again as tears stream down my face.

"Breathe Tris. You have to breathe." Hana tells me.

"I can't." I cry.

"Yes, you can. Just take deep breaths, okay. In and out. In and out. In and out." She says.

I do what she tells me to do and soon enough the pain has gone.

I sit there, on the floor, in Tobias' arms crying into his shirt.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's going to be okay." He says to me as he rubs my back.

"I'm scared." I tell him, still crying.

"I know, but it's going to be okay, I promise." He says before kissing the top of my head.

"We need to leave the city." Hana whispers to us before standing up and leaving the waiting room. She comes back a few minutes later with some food and she gives it to me.

I start eating the food.

"When she's eaten that you should probably get her home and in bed. Make sure she rests, give her as much food as you can, and water as well." Hana says. Tobias nods and Hana leaves us again.

…

We arrive home to find Tori, Christina, Harrison, Bud, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn sitting in various places in the living room, laughing and talking about random things. Tobias is holding both of my hands as we enter to stop me from falling, I still feel weak and I'm shaken up from what happened in the infirmary. He shuts the door with his foot and everyone looks at us.

"What happened?" Christina asks, worried.

"I'm going to get her to bed, okay." Tobias says before leading me to our bedroom and putting me in our bed, covering me over with the blanket.

"Can you stay with me?" I ask.

"Always." He says before getting in our bed, wrapping his arm around me and kissing me. "I love you, Tris, and our son."

I would reply, but I'm too far gone.

**Hey Ravens, how are you doing?**

**Sorry for the wait, again.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	19. Planning

Life during a war

Chapter 19: Planning

I wake up the next day in Tobias' arms, we're just the way we fell asleep yesterday. Yesterday. We're having a son. A little boy. I smile. But then I remember what Hana told us and what happened after the appointment. I choke on a sob as tears fill my eyes. Tobias awakens and looks at me, worried.

"Tris, are you all right?" He asks.

I just shake my head and he embraces me, I cry into his shirt which smells distinctively like him. The smell I associate with safety and warmth. The smell that I love.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." He says before kissing my head.

"I'm scared." I tell him, still crying.

"I know, I am too. But we're going to be all right, all of us are." He says.

We lay there for God knows how long, me crying and him comforting me. It feels like hours but is probably only a few minutes.

"Let's go and get you some breakfast, okay." He whispers to me.

I nod and he gets up, helping me up in the process. He leads me to the living room, my hand in his.

When we arrive we see our friends are all sitting in there, talking about one thing or another. Tobias helps me onto the sofa and sits next to me. Our friends look at us. Worried. Upset. Scared.

"What happened last night? You didn't tell us the gender and Hana wouldn't tell us anything before leaving for work this morning." Christina says.

"We don't want to tell you the gender." I say. "It's a surprise to all of you, apart from Hana." I add.

"But that's unfair. Also, you both looked really worried when you got home, Tris looked like she had been crying for hours and you both went straight to bed. Also, we heard Tris crying just now. So, what happened if you're not going to tell us the gender?" Zeke says.

I look at Tobias and plead with my eyes for him to tell them for me.

"Tris isn't getting enough food because of the factionless and their rules. The baby is becoming unhealthy and the best case scenario is that it's born around thirty four weeks and needs help breathing or whatever, which means they don't need to be monitored twenty four hours a day." Tobias says.

"What's the worst case scenario?" Uriah asks.

Tobias just glares at him.

"Sorry." Uriah says.

"Did anything else happen?" Christina asks.

"Tris got upset and left the room and when she got to the waiting room she started getting really bad pains and we almost…" Tobias cuts himself off as a tear falls down his cheek.

"What are we going to do?" Will asks.

"Yeah, it's obvious that Tris needs more food but how are we going to do that?" Tori asks.

"We need to leave the city, as soon as possible. We need to stash as much food as we can to take with us. We need to get food from the Amity farms. And hopefully there is somewhere out there that can help us and feed us." Tobias says.

"I'm going to go and get Tris some food and drink from the kitchen." Christina says before standing and leaving the room.

"We need a plan." Bud says.

We all nod in agreement.

"We should probably wait until Hana gets home, though." I tell them.

They nod again.

….

It's now quarter past ten at night and Hana has just arrived back from the infirmary. We all sit in the living room, and start thinking up a plan.

"We need people to get food and stash it here." Harrison says.

"Okay. Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Will, Lynn, Shauna and Marlene can do that. Stash any food that you know Tris is allowed to eat. Fruits. Vegetables. Anything that isn't raw. Cake. Whatever you can get us that will last a while. And get lots of it. Get people to help out as well, like the staff in the kitchens and whoever else you know is reliable and can help us. People think the factionless stay on guard all night, they don't. At about half ten they leave their posts and go to bars or whatever to steal alcohol. There is a route I know that can get us out of here that isn't guarded. The only problem is that there are security cameras around where we are now, but not around where the route is. Zeke, when you're on shift tomorrow in the control room I need you to film the empty corridor and set it up so that we can push a button just before we leave and that is all they will be able to see. I know you can do it because I know you have done it before. Hana, I know you're resigning now so you can help us out. You just have to stay here and look after Tris until we go, make sure everything is all right. Harrison, Bud, Tori and I will be taking care of the other resources that we need. Hana, you'll need to write a list of the things we need for Tris and the baby and we can get them. I'm going to get in touch with Johanna and see if she can get some supplies sorted for us. Is there anything else we need?" Tobias explains.

I think about Caleb, I don't know why, maybe because he's my brother and he could be executed in the matter of weeks.

I hate him. For what he did. For betraying me and our family.

But I can't help but still love him, just a little bit, but it's there.

But can I make my new family put their lives at risk to save someone that betrayed me when I thought they loved and cared about me, especially when they knew I was pregnant?

Can I get the people I love and care about to put their lives at risk to save my brother?

If my brother dies I won't have any immediate family left. I will just have my baby and my other kids if the time comes, and I'll have Tobias, and my friends who are like family to me.

Can I live without Caleb in my life?

I have done for weeks now. Only thinking about him when Tobias told me he was going to be trialled.

But can I let the only thing that reminds me of my parents die? Would they love me for doing that? Would they hate me?

They always told me that I should forgive people, because it's selfless. You're making someone think you forgive them for what they did, making them happy. But on the inside, you're not happy. You don't really forgive them, you can try to, but you can't, which makes you feel bad on the inside. You're putting their feelings before your own feelings. Selfless.

"Tris? Tris? You all right?" Tobias asks, clicking his fingers in front of my face, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. C-can I go back to Abnegation? Just, for a day, before we go. I want to look around my old house." I ask.

"Okay. We'll go tomorrow." Tobias says.

"Thank you." I say.

I know that my parents will still love me if I let Caleb die? He might not even be executed, right?

I know that with the people I have around me now I will be happy. I will be happy for the rest of my life if I have these people, my new family, around me. I love them. They love me. And I know, that even though I don't have my real family, I will always have them, my new family, my Dauntless family.

**Hey Ravens, how are you on this fine evening? Or morning? Or afternoon? It depends on where you live and when you are reading this.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	20. Abnegation

Life during a war

Chapter 20: Abnegation

Tobias and I are currently on our way to Abnegation to take a look around my old house. We are using a truck, which Tobias is driving, as I am currently unable to get on and off a moving train and I am too weak to walk all the way, due to the amount of food I've been given recently.

When we get there he pulls up outside the house and gets out of the truck, rushing over to my side of the truck to help me get out. We enter the house, with Tobias holding both of my hands. It looks the same as it did when I last saw it. Neat. Tidy. Clean. Abnegation.

We walk around the house and all I can think about is my parents, and how they sacrificed themselves, for me.

It isn't long before I find myself and Tobias in their old bedroom.

"I'm gonna go and see if there is some food for you anywhere. Take it easy okay." He says.

I nod and he leaves the room after kissing my forehead.

I make my way over to their bed and I sit on it, running my hands over the grey covers. I pick up my mums' pillow and hold it close to me, breathing in its scent. It still smells of her.

I lower myself to the floor and open their wardrobe where I find a grey and black box in the bottom. It's large and quite heavy but I take it out and open it.

There are many things in there, but the first thing I notice is an envelope that has my name written on it. I pick it up and open it, taking out the letter inside. I unfold the letter and read it:

_Dear Beatrice,_

_I'm sorry to say that your father and I knew that the attack on Abnegation was going to happen, it was inevitable from the moment we found the video and showed it to Erudite. We know that we'll probably die during the attack, and I'm sorry that we have to leave you, we both loved you so, so much. We were proud of you, and we always will be, even though you thought you weren't selfless, you are. You're selfless. You're brave. You're kind. You're intelligent. You're honest. You're amazing. We're glad that you chose Dauntless, because you belong there, and because it means that you'll be safe. My friends from Dauntless will be sure of that. You know, Tori, Bud, Harrison, and Hana. They will look out for you for me, and I'm sure your friends will as well._

_We're sorry that we can't be there when you have children or get married, but we'll be watching over you all the time, and we will always be proud of you, and we will always love you._

_Inside this box are some things that we wanted you to have from us. Our wedding rings. Our photo album. My wedding dress is hanging at the back of the wardrobe ready for you. There are other things as well. They're all yours now. _

_There is some things that you need to know, about me, about where I come from, about everything. But the only way you can find that out is if you leave the city, go and find the Bureau of Genetic Welfare and they will help you get answers about everything. But, whatever you do, don't trust David. After I left and didn't so what he wanted me to do he started hating me. Though, tell Tori that her brother, George is there, alive. Tell her that we had to fake his death so he could be safe. Tell Tobias and Zeke and Shauna that Amar is alive as well, I know they became friends with him during initiation. _

_I know you and Tobias are going to get together, I could tell by the looks you two gave each other on visiting day. They were the same looks your father and I gave each other. That's why we're giving you all of this stuff. And because we have no doubt that you will one day get married and have kids. You're an amazing person. _

_I also know he's Tobias because he's got his father's eyes. I know the rumours are true, I always have, your father did too, we just has to side with Marcus because we had to be selfless. _

_Anyway, make sure you have an amazing life and don't let anything get in your way. You're an amazing woman, Beatrice, and your father and I will love you, always._

_Love,_

_Mum xxx_

I'm crying by the time I get to the end.

"They really did love you, you know." Tobias says as he walks over to me and sits next to me, handing me a plate of vegetables which he just cooked.

"I know." I say as I put the letter back in the box and put the lid on it, taking the plate that Tobias is holding out to me. I start eating. "Amar's alive. He's in a place called the Bureau of Genetic welfare to keep him safe. So is Tori's brother." I tell him.

"Really?" He asks.

I nod. "There's somewhere we can go. We can get answers there and they will help us. Though, we can't trust David." I say.

He nods.

When I'm done eating Tobias helps me up, picks up the box and gets the wedding dress out of the wardrobe before closing it and helping me down the stairs and out of the house. He puts the box and the dress in the boot of the truck before helping me into it and getting in on the driver's side, driving us back to Dauntless.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


End file.
